Wound Up
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [oneshot]Everyone always says poor Hinata, why couldn’t she be more like me. But I always dreamed of being more like her. wrote in 3rd person


**A/N:** I hope you guys like this, its different from what I usually write, which is mainly romance, but I couldn't but had some into it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the characters of Naruto, but I do own the plot and Mukotsu (and a few other minor characters) in this story.

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Genre:** General/Psychological/Drama/Angst/Romance

**Summary:** Everyone always said poor Hinata, why couldn't she be more like me. But I always dreamed of being more like her. (wrote in 3rd person)

**"Wound Up"**

Little Carrie Ann what a beautiful girl  
From the moment she was born  
She was always perfect  
Whole town said "Why can't you be more like her?"

Chorus:  
Lights go on and she's ready to spin  
On stage doing all the things she's told to  
Puts on a show in front of the whole damn world

I pray to the heavens to try to save her soul  
Cause that sweet little angel is not the girl I know

She gets wound up  
she gets higher by the minute  
Turns the sound up  
To drown out all the pain  
They all think they know her  
But no one really knows  
That she goes a little crazy sometimes

She parks her car at the top of the hill  
Only inches from the edge  
Where she's almost falling  
Stares at the sky till she's drowning in the rain

Nice dress, nice smile  
What a wonderful child  
If they only knew all the lies she's told them  
It's too complicated for her to explain

She prays to the heavens to try to save her soul  
Cause the sweet little angel is close to letting go

_Chorus_  
I pray to the heavens to try to save her soul  
Cause that sweet little angel is not the girl I know

_Chorus  
_-by: LeAnn Rimes

**Wound Up  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

"Hi Hinabi!" an elderly woman called, her pale features now withered from the strain of life and fatigue, such a tired soul.

"Good morning Orika-san," Hanabi waved, flipping her long black hair behind her as she walked down the streets of The Hidden Leaf Village.

She was a beautiful child at the age of eight, a strong and healthy girl with everything going her way. She was the town pet, her father's pick, and with the removal of her sister from the family, the Hyuga heir. Everything was heading her way, everything. She was the strongest, rivaling even her cousin Neji, whom had been considered the best for the longest of durations. She was perfect.

"Oh, hi Hanabi!" a school teacher called, and Hanabi returned his friendliness, greeting him with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hanabi! How are you dear?" a young mother asked as she stepped out from her hut with a small three year girl clinging to her leg.

"Fine, thank you," Hanabi answered, stopping momentarily to pat the tiny child on the head affectionately. "How are you Juria-san?"

"Fine, just fine," the woman answered, setting down her basket of laundry to wipe the sweat from her brow with the edge of her apron. "And how is your father doing? He's such a good man."

"He's fine, thank you for your concern, he has almost completely recovered from his bout with the flu," continued Hanabi, clasping her hands behind her back innocently. "Well, I better go, I'm supposed to meet Father in a few moments."

"Oh, ok then, I wouldn't want you to be late," Juria replied, waving gently as Hanabi walked off, returning th e gesture. "Tell your father hello for me!"

"I will!" she promised, rushing down the streets hurriedly, zooming in and out of various people who all called her name with recognition.

The Hidden Leaf Village was a small gathering, a tiny group of people compared to the larger ones that seemed so numerous. The dirt paths wound through the town continuously, as friendly little homes, shops, and restaurants sat comfortably, waiting for people to come to. Everything was so peaceful, sometimes it was hard for her to really comprehend that ninja lived within those walls, some of the most fierce and deadly. The ninjas that killed others for missions, and protected her village without hindrance were the same ones that spoke with her, taught her, cared for her.

The large palace loomed ahead of her, breaking the wonderful life-giving sun from her view as the shadow possessed her body. It was large and looming, formidable, a structure built to strike fear in those that visited their home. To impress those so highly that any who may attempt to attack the village, would think twice at the power that this small town let off. She could have not chosen a more perfect place to be born in, a place where she knew all that resided within the walls, and yet had the strength of a group far larger than what was currently living here.

Rushing, her lungs aching, Hanabi skidded to a stop before her father, panting heavily as she lightly fanned her face with her hand. Her father assessed her briefly, then returned to the conversation he had been engaged in earlier. Looking up, she meant the large and frightened eyes of her eldest sibling, her mouth trembling as she faced down her father.

"I have come here today to make the ties of my family to you finally severed," he drawled, pulling out a large envelope that was filled to its brink.

"Thank you," Hinata said meekly, bowing her head as she took the brown paper envelope from their father's strong grasp.

Hinata's fiancé pulled her closer to his side as he glared daggers at the man whom had caused his love such grief. Hanabi watched in fascination as the younger man balled up his free fist and growled low in his throat, his eyes wild and untamed. She had never seen a man such as this, one as foolish and slow-witted...and loud, perhaps he was a good match for her sister.

"Why?" the man growled out, his blue eyes were ice as he stared fixedly at her father's pale lavender orbs.

"I do not understand you're question," Father said, and Hanabi shivered as she heard the deadly drop in octave in his powerful voice.

"Why do you do this to your own daughter?" the man yelled, and Hanabi briefly recalled his name to be Naruto, the outcast and freak of society.

"She is no daughter of mine," replied Father, and with that he turned slowly, placing his hand on the back of the child he still claimed.

"But...but...I do not understand, why do you despise me so?" the small voice of Hinata asked, her arms crossed over her chest, protecting herself as best she could.

"Because, you weren't more like her," stated Father, indicating with a nod of his head to the small child by his side, and the two still who were of the Hyuga clan walked to their home.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

A young girl of the age of sixteen laid comfortably in the bows of a large tree on the edge of her home village. The wind blew and the birds sang, a small fox coming from the brush and gently scented the air before running off once more. The clouds lazily swam by on their ocean of blue, sailing with the wind without a care in the world. All the while the soft petals of the daisies sang the chorus of their brethren that passed on the previous years.

It had been many years since the encounter with her sister Hinata, and Hanabi had not seen her since then. Ever since she was little, it had been drilled into her mind that she was not to speak with such a traitor as her sister, she was of no use to them. She had never questioned, never wondered why her sister let herself be thrown out of her own clan, but now, she did. She was here, stuck in a position of power and expectancy that was not herself, that she was not. She was forced to play a role that her soul rejected, was that why Hinata left for better things? Hinata fell in love, while Hanabi was engaged to a man she had never laid eyes on before, was that why her sibling fled?

Shaking her head, she sat up, letting her free hair to fold around her face, smiling faintly as she let the wide expanse of freedom suck her in for a single moment. Sighing, she slipped silently to the ground, crouching low before rising slowly and easily. Night would be fast approaching, and she had yet to finish her competitions that were required before she worked directly beneath the Hokage. It was really a troublesome thing.

Every year one man and one woman was chosen to become the bodyguards of the great leader of their village. It was the highest honor given to any ninja, and she had made it to the finals thus far. Stretching slightly, she raced down the streets, counting down the minutes in her head. If she was late, she would be considered unworthy, and would be disqualified immediately. She would forever bring shame upon the Hyuga family name.

The large dome of the fighting arena loomed ahead, casting a darkness of such a degree that one would think night had forgot to leave that little spectrum of land. Staying longer than any other so it may watch such a historic moment take place as it did every twelve moons that floated in the sky.

Walking calmly through the main entrance, she stood by the exit, waiting for her name to be called so she could engage in battle. Two men stood in the midst of the flying dirt from the men finals, both hardy warriors, both beaten and bloody. Each one was filled with determination and spite, an ancient hatred building within them as they circled one another for what looked to be the final bout between both competitors.

The dark haired one to her left spit upon the ground, running the back of his hand over his forehead as he contemplated his next move. Hinabi had known him for several years, he had grown up with her as they attended the training for ninjas. They had been on the same team for quite some time, battling alongside each other to defeat whoever dared to cross their path. They were unbeatable. She hoped he lost.

The other was dark haired, and filled with a dark and mysterious past that few knew of. He had come from a clan several miles away, all of which did not belong to any particular village, but were found wherever they pleased. All were powerful ninjas that were known for their gift that not many knew of. They were said to be able to flow their chakra through their bodies and speed up their molecules to such a degree that they appeared invisible. Along with this, everything within their body was supercharged, speed, sight, hearing, everything. It was extremely dangerous if done in the wrong hands.

They had been on rivaling teams, her other two partners had despised them, all of them. She disagreed. She and Mukotsu had been close in the last few years, she had been the only to know of his family's early demise. It was very similar to the Uchiha incident two decades previous, when the two sons of Fugaku Uchiha were found the only survivors of the great and noble clan. Itachi the eldest brother had murdered his entire family save his younger brother Sasuke, whom had later returned and sought revenge.

But with Mukotsu, his family had made terrible enemies with some very powerful clans far to the west, where many wild tribes resided. He had been out that afternoon, training on his own only to return once more to find his parents and siblings slaughtered, his entire clan massacred. After that he had vowed revenge on the murderers, and had come to The Hidden Leaf Village so seek proper training for his quest. He had yet to go, though the days were disappearing quickly til his departure. Hanabi feared his leave.

The two warriors clashed, fists smacking and jaws cracking as their rivalry took on a new level of intensity. Hatred gleamed in their eyes as their feet danced a dance as old as the ways of their village. Each one was unique and strong, but she knew only one could prevail.

Mukotsu jumped high into the air, flipping over til he was falling headfirst, several gas pellets exploded below him. Hinabi watched with anxiety as he disappeared beneath the smoke, as groans of pain and slashes of metal rang in her ears. A heavy thud resounded off the large towering walls, and as the dust cleared, a body lay on the ground below, unmoving.

"And the winner is..." the man was broken off by extreme hacking, his eyes, dull and lifeless, shutting momentarily. "Mukotsu Ichita."

Hanabi cheered loudly, bouncing on her heels as the young man walked off the floor, two medics rushing to reach his side. Long glossy hair framed his face as the strands feel from the tie at the name of his neck. Smiling, she rushed to the center of the arena meeting his eye as he was rushed out the doors. She turned her back on the whole thing, letting only a single tear fall down her face.

"Next up..." the man coughed some more, his face turning purple before it subsided. "Mikoto Roga and Hanabi Hyuga."

Hanabi eyed her competition, she was a tall and lean girl, plenty of muscle on her body, so much so that she looked oddly out of place. The girl was stronger than herself, but most likely by the sheer size of the other, she would be faster. Crouching into her stance, Hanabi waited for the match to begin, licking her chapped lips in preparation. The whistle blew, the match began.

Hinata stood by her husband and daughter, clutching onto Naruto's arm for support as she watched the larger girl grab her sibling's long hair, whipping her around til she hit the wall. Wincing at the sound, she shook her head sadly, placing her fist to her chin as if to protect herself from the gruesome sight she saw.

"Why would he make her do this, Naruto?" she whispered, leaning more of her weight onto his shoulder as she buried her face against his neck.

"I don't know Hinata, its wrong though," he replied, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as their tiny child clutched his leg.

"Sometimes, at night, when its quiet I pray," she said, removing her face from him and tucking a strand behind her ear. "I pray to Kami that he'll save her soul, because she's not the girl I know."

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Hanabi sat on her bed that night, her knees against her chest as she watched the moon rise in the sky and the stars shine more prominently. She could still hear the cheers of her clan as they celebrated her victory, yet nobody noticed her missing. She had left hours ago, to escape the noise that resounded in her head over and over again. Those simple words spoken by her sister this very day. She had no idea how she had heard them, but she had, and her heart bled because of it. Out of all that grew with her, that girl, the one that she dared not mention to any other Hyuga, who had not seen her for several years, had easily felt for her. Had known her. Had bled with her.

Looking at her hands so rough and course, a single tear fell upon them, moistening them slightly with its fall. Tying back her hair, she looked out the window again, biting her lips as everything sprang up in her, spiraling upwards and spewing out. Everything she had been taught, everything she had been raised to believe, rivaled what she felt. Everything she did didn't feel right, was a lie, and each time she acted upon them, she bled a little more.

Hopping off her mattress, she jumped through her window, racing far away from the joyous music and cheers of her family. The wind rushed passed her, her lungs filled with air as she fled from the world she had known for so long. She couldn't take another pat on the back, another good job, another forced meeting between her betrothed. She could not allow her heart to bleed any longer, but she had no other choice, so she ran, to momentarily be free.

Skidding to a stop, she looked down below her at her home for sixteen years, her toes off the edge of the large cliff. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the wind died, and the night went silent. A large thunder cloud rolled across the sky, darkening out the light of the moons and stars of the outside world where she longed to reach. The lightning struck and the booming answer of its kin followed suit.

Hanabi looked to that rolling mass, watching each puff of cloud tuck under its neighbor, pushing him further down the line. Rain let loose, dowsing her, cleansing her as she fell to the ground, still looking at the rocks below. Mud caked her clothes, lined her bare legs and splattered her arms. Tears fell down her face as the world cried along with her. Everyone thought poor Hinata, everyone thought what a shame. Everyone thought lucky Hanabi, everyone thought what a blessing. She thought lucky Hinata, she thought what a gift. She thought poor Hanabi, she thought what a sin.

Raking her nails in the wet earth, she let out a scream as the wind rushed down harder, blinding her as she let the pain slip out. Everything she did, everything she said, her life, herself, was a lie. She was worthless, why did she deserve such a curse? She dreamed of freedom, of escape, yet was too frightened to do it alone. What could she do? She was the heir, the cherished of the Hyugas, she was the prodigy they had searched for for so long. She was supposed to be glad, yet hear she sat, wet and dirty, crying like a fool.

"Dear Kami, help me, save me, cleanse my soul!" she cried, raising her hands to the infinite expanse, the thunder her only reply. "I need help, I'm close to letting go."

Dropping her head, the tears and rain slipping off her nose, she looked down at the bottom of the rocky expanse, waiting for something that would never come. In two years she would be tied down, forced under a roof she did not desire, to sleep with a man she did not love, to care for people she did not know.

Hinata sat in the tree behind her, watching painfully as she sobbed along with her, wishing to comfort yet knowing not to do so.

"Dear Kami, save her soul from this torture she and they put it through," Hinata mouthed, standing steadily on the branch she resided on. "She's not the girl I know."

Hinata wiped her eyes slowly, lowering her arm to her side before turning and jumping into the forest behind them.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Hanabi sat up from her bowed position as she let her locks fall free around her, the moisture falling from the ends as she closed her eyes and let the rain touch her face. The cold brisk sting revitalized her deadening flesh, bringing out a flush of health and a rare sparkle to her lavender eyes.

"Hey short stuff," a voice called, it was distant almost, as if he were further away than what he was.

Hanabi stood shakily, before falling to her knees once more, watching as he dropped his bag and ran to her side. He fell beside her, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes, and for once, another saw her cry.

He pulled her to his chest, his strong arms bringing her to his warmth, protecting her from the wrath of the world she knew. Though her life had not gone away, she knew everything would be alright, the steady beat of his heart proved it so.

"Where are you going?" she asked, moving her head to look him in the eyes.

"Its time for me to leave," he said, breaking their embrace as he pulled his pack to his side.

"Oh," she answered, and once more she could feel the tears creep up her, waiting to spill forth, but not wishing him to see.

"But I have a bit of unfinished business to take care of first," he told her, leaning forward til their noses touched, and their dark locks fell as one.

Lips touched lips in a sweet and delicate dance, moving together hesitantly, learning the feel of the other so close. Never before had either felt such an intensity, though the exchange was brief and filled not with the lust of others. And exchange of friends that had grown to be more, of complete and honest trust, of a future bright and bold.

"So, now you leave..." she trailed off, touching her lips with her fingers as she looked back to the darkened town below.

"Now I leave," he returned, standing up and looking down at her bent head before reaching his hand down to her. "The only question is, will I go alone?"

Hanabi looked up in surprise, seeing her chance, yet not knowing whether to take it or not. Freedom awaited her down that road, down that long winding trail that led her far away from the name Hyuga. Far away from the town that thought they knew her. To a place with Mukotsu, to a place where her destiny was unsure, a place she yearned for.

Taking his hand, she stood, and they walked down the road, silent. She never looked back.

8

8

8

8

8  
THE END.

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked this, its my first Naruto fic, and I read the lyrics to this song and I was like that would be fun to write a story with. And then I thought of this story, and at first I thought of Hinata, but that didn't quite fit, but I remembered her sister. So, we never get to see more into her character, so I thought I would be fun to go to her view and perhaps look at it through her eyes. I hope you guys liked it. R&R!

Also, I mention the word bled a lot in here, I don't mean physically bleeding, I mean her heart is bleeding because of everything she's going through. So please don't think she's self-destructive, because she's not. Thank you!

Dark Huntress


End file.
